Sentimientos Ocultos
by kurooha
Summary: ONE-SHOT Después de tanto tiempo intentando buscarlo consigue descubrir la verdad, dándose cuenta de que sentía algo más por él, haciendo así que tenga que tener ese sentimiento entre ambos YukinaHiei


Eis! ¡Traigo otra novedad! XD Eso que últimamente se me esta dando por intentar otras cosas y... XD Aunque no os preocupéis, no es muy rara depende de cómo se mire. Si lo miras de pareja 'amorosa' digamos que si es un poco raro y encima sería muy difícil (a parte de que todavía no he encontrado ninguno, aunque tampoco me puesto a buscarlos porque tampoco me interesaban) y si lo miras por el lado de pareja de otra forma pues tampoco es tan raro... ¡mejor que lo veáis vosotros mismos! Así que os dejo con el Yukina/Hiei!! (¿Sorpresa?) 

**Sentimiento**** Oculto**

Otro día más había estado vigilándola, vigilando sus movimientos, sus pasos, sus tareas en el templo. Había observado con detenimiento sus expresiones, su manera de caminar, la manera de actuar. Y seguía vigilándola con temor de que cierto chico u otro cualquiera fuera capaz de llevársela lejos de su vigilancia, de que fuera capaz de hacerle daño.  Él mismo se lo había prometido, no permitiría que nadie fuera capaz de hacerla llorar, no permitiría que se la quitaran de su lado, aunque para eso tuviera que ser sincero, aunque tuviera que morir, sería capaz de todo por la seguridad de ella.

"¡Yukina!" la voz del chico más alto del grupo se había sentido por todo el templo, haciendo que Hiei apretara fuertemente los puños. Quien diría que su más grande rival por la 'seguridad' de Yukina sería ese estúpido. Con tan solo pensarlo hacía que todo su cuerpo ardiera por dentro, ardiendo por el deseo de ir allí, destrozarle la cara a ese inútil y quedarse con Yukina.

¿Pero que pasaría si lo hacía? Ella le preguntaría el por qué lo hacía, sus motivos. ¿Y qué le respondería? 

'Mira, es que eres mi hermana y quiero lo mejor para ti' entonces lo más probable es que la chica se enfadara por el echo de haberle ocultado lo que ella tenía que saber, por haber dicho que él le ayudaría a buscar a su hermano cuando él ya sabía que era a él a quien la chica estaba buscando desesperadamente.

'Es que quiero que te quedes a mi lado y no con ese estúpido', entonces demostraría su debilidad, la chica sería capaz de pensar que él también tenía esa debilidad que tenían los humanos llamados amor cuando resulta que realmente él no sentía eso sino que simplemente se preocupaba por ella, a escondidas para que nadie lo descubriera.

Toda la gente que sabía ese secreto le había dicho que se lo dijera, pero no podía, era algo imposible de hacer, por lo menos para él. Y pensándolo bien ¿qué pasaría después de que ella lo supiera y lo perdonara? ¿Seguirían actuando como si no pasara nada?

Él nunca sería capaz de ir hacia ella, darle un abrazo y decirle lo mucho que la echaba de menos, él nunca sería el hermano que cualquiera hubiera querido, ya que quizá sería perfecto asustando a gente con su mirada, perfecto por el hecho de que casi nada de lo que le dijeran, si no tenía nada que ver con su hermana, le afectara, perfecto por esconder sus sentimientos cuando más se necesita, pero ese mismo 'talento' también lo perjudicaba, ya que por eso era incapaz de decirle a Yukina lo que necesitaba saber, la verdad del por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella. Pero también era mejor así, seguramente no sufriría tanto viviendo sin saber la cruda realidad, sin saber, que por desgracia, su hermano era un demonio sin sentimientos.

*  *  *  *

Sus ojos se concentraron en la taza de té, mirando como la bebida se mantenía quieta hasta que alguien hacía un pequeño movimiento con la mesa y la bebida comenzaba a moverse. Nada divertido para ella, pero en esos momentos lo encontraba interesante dentro de lo que cabe.

Sintió la risa de Kuwabara seguida por la de Yusuke, y sin mucho tiempo a pensar en que debía de estar pasando cuando estaba concentrada en la taza, unos largos y fuertes brazos la rodearon por su pequeña cintura.

Esos brazos la movieron lo suficiente para dejarla frente de él y ella ver como el chico movía los labios. Sus labios, tanto el superior como el inferior, uniéndose y separándose, expresando algo, gracioso por lo que parecía ya que Yusuke no paraba de reír, pero tampoco era nada importante, tan solo uno de sus típicos comentarios.

Al cabo de pocos momentos después, la chica se disculpo, excusándose de que tenía dolor de cabeza y yendo a su habitación para estar sola.

Se tumbó en la cama, levantando una de sus pequeñas manos y dejándola frente su rostro, viendo como sus dedos se movían lentamente. Nada fuera de lo normal para encontrarlo interesante, pero si capaz de hacerla imaginar cosas.

Imaginar su mano recorriendo el rostro de Kuwabara, una vida de ilusión y de esperanzas a su lado.

¿Y su hermano? ¿Por qué cada día que pasaba lo iba olvidando más? ¿Por qué, lentamente, había parado de buscar?

Debía de ser por el hecho de tener la sensación de que lo tenía más cerca de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado nunca, pero entonces ¿Por qué no aparecía? ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo encontrara? ¿Qué haría?

¿Sería capaz de abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo había estado buscando y que lo quería?

¿Y si salía decepcionada? ¿Y si él salía decepcionado?

¿Sería capaz de darle una sonrisa de bienvenida o un abrazo? ¿Qué le diría?

Todas las noches deseaba lo mismo, cada noche dejaba una plegaria a quien la escuchara por encontrar a su hermano, para estar juntos por primera vez en su vida, pero por mucho que suplicara, nunca recibía ninguna respuesta, tan solo desilusión tras desilusión, que Kuwabara conseguía borrar cada vez que llegaba al templo para visitarla, pero que después, al irse el chico volvían.

Siempre se levantaba con la ilusión de verlo, sabía que sería una de las cosas que la haría más feliz, pero también tenía temor al verlo, al llegar ese día, temor a algo desconocido, incapaz de poder expresar en palabras.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando, rogando, suplicando, que mañana encontrara a su hermano. Dejo los ojos cerrados, esta vez sin hacer ninguna fuerza, intentando dormir.

*  *  *  *

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, esos dos estúpidos estaban tardando más de lo natural y el sueño parecía no querer rendirse, ya que últimamente no podía dormir muy bien. 

Abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir a Yusuke y Kuwabara despedirse de Genkai, y aún prestó mucha más atención cuando sintió que Kuwabara se lamentaba del hecho de que Yukina se encontrara mal. Tan solo al sentirlo, el sueño que tenía desapareció instantáneamente, tenía que ir a verla, tenía que asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada grave. 

Se levantó de la rama en la que un principio se sentó, para después irse tumbando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, listo para cuando esos tres desaparecieran de la vista pudiera entrar sin que Genkai se percatara a la habitación de Yukina, la cual seguramente estaría durmiendo.

Tenía que hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible e intentar no hacer ruido para que su hermana no se levantará, todo era eso, silencioso y rápido, algo que a él se le daba muy bien.

Al ver que los dos chicos se fueron y que Genkai se metió en su cuarto, bajo de un salto y se fue directamente hacia la habitación.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, y la dejo medio entornada.

La vio tumbada en una cama, tapada por unas sabanas que solo le dejaban ver el rostro y un poco de cuello de la chica. A simple vista no parecía que tenía nada malo, ya que se podía sentir la respiración que seguía un curso normal y su rostro demostraba tranquilidad. Se giró yendo hacia la puerta, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, su hermana estaba totalmente bien, seguramente solo fue una invención de ese estúpido.

*  *  *  *

_'No te preocupes Yukina, estará bien. Antes de matarlo lo tiré y él ya era suficientemente fuerte para poder sobrevivir. Lo verás algún día.' La mujer sonrío al ver a una chica pequeña mirándola, escuchando todo lo que decía con un gran interés._

_'Al igual que tu, lleva este collar que llevas en el cuello, solo lo tienes tu y él, así que ya sabrás como identificarlo si algún día lo encuentras.'_

Frunció el ceño, se acababa de despertar, pero no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, volvió a recordar lo que hacía un momento había soñado, aunque exactamente no fuera un sueño, sino un recuerdo. Su cuerpo se estremeció por unos momentos, tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba en su cuarto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue abriendo los ojos, para poder ver que de espaldas, yendo hacia la puerta había un chico de baja estatura.

"Hiei" murmuró al conocerlo haciendo que este se girara.

*  *  *  *

 Hiei sorprendido giro la cabeza hacia la cama, para asegurarse de que eso tan solo había sido una imaginación, pero se sorprendió mucho más al ver Yukina sentada en la cama y mirándolo. 

Todo su cuerpo se congeló en esos momentos, ¿ahora que haría? Estaba totalmente perdido.

La chica se levantó de la cama, para ir a quedarse frente al demonio el cual parecía que estaba pensando en que iba a hacer ahora. 

Volvió a recordar el sueño, y con sus manos tomó el collar que tenía en el cuello.

"Tu me distes el collar, dijistes que lo encontrastes, pero no es cierto. Mi hermano nunca lo hubiera perdido, lo sé. Tus ojos, esos ojos en los que nadie puede ver, me lo demuestran. Soy capaz de ver en tus ojos que me escondes algo y que ese algo es lo que hace tiempo que quería saber. Tu eres el hermano que he estado buscando, ¿verdad?"

El chico abrió más los ojos, no sabía que decir, que hacer o que pensar, en su mente solo le iba surgiendo la idea de que lo que él siempre quería ocultar a la chica había sido rebelado ese momento por su culpa.

La chica lo abrazó llorando de felicidad, después de tantas plegarias se cumplió lo que ella tanto había deseado.

"Que pena que lo haya descubierto ahora, que pena que ahora no pueda eliminar ese sentimiento que sentía por ti. Siempre estabas protegiéndome, vigilándome, no pude evitar el hecho de verte con otros ojos..."

Hiei tan solo la miró, nunca había sido alguien con mucha conversación y siempre intentaba evitar soltar alguna palabra, pero esta vez, por mucho que intentara decir algo no le salía nada. Entonces al digerir todas las palabras que su hermana le había dicho, todo lo que le pudo salir en la mente fue el chico más alto del grupo, al que él siempre había intentado alejar de su hermana y ella, por lo que se vio, pudo saber lo que le paso por su mente.

"Sé que esta mal hecho fijarse en alguien cuando tienes a una persona a tu lado, maravillosa, que haría todo lo que fuera por ti. Sé que esta mal hecho sentir algo por mi propio hermano y sé que esta mal hecho engañar a Kazuma, pero no puedo hacer nada..." perlas caían de sus ojos, perlas hechas por las lágrimas de dolor que iba dejando derramar la chica y del cual el demonio no sabía que hacer para evitarlas.

Se prometió no hacerla llorar, se prometió que nadie la haría daño y allí estaba él, delante de ella, viendo lo que sufría con esos sentimientos que tanto debilitaban a las personas.

Con mucho esfuerzo, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa en pocos segundos, se acercó a ella, intentó tomarle la mano, pero fue incapaz, no era capaz de hacerlo ni con ella ni con nadie.

"No sufras..." dijo al cabo de un tiempo intentando hacer que las palabras salieran de la boca. "...Solo quedará entre nosotros." Yukina afirmó sonriendo, secando con sus dedos los ojos para parar de llorar y dándole un tierno beso a los labios.

"Buenas noches... hermano" dijo ella volviendo a la cama. El chico no dijo nada, solo la miró por unos momentos y se fue.

Se sentó en la misma rama en la que había estado antes, dándole de bienvenida un fuerte puñetazo. Ese sentimiento, lo que había sentido antes, tendría que esconderlo, solo demostrarlo cuando estuviera a solas con su hermana y mientras tendría que sufrir, viendo como Kuwabara literalmente se tiraba a ella.

Pero aunque las cosas se hubieran aclarado para él, seguiría intentando hacer que Kuwabara la dejara, que se rindiera y que solo él pudiera estar con ella.

No se la daría ni a él, ni a su mejor amigo Kurama, ni a nadie. Quizá sería ser egoísta, pero solo la quería para él y lo iba a conseguir.

*************************

N/A: ... Esto... ya se que son hermanos y tal, pero no se puede obligar a querer alguien o no, ¿no? ¡Da igual! A más... siempre me ha gustado escribir cosas así, de amor entre familiares, no me preguntéis el por qué XD Bueno... ahora que ya he hecho uno de hermanos, y otro de madre e hijo... ¡supongo que falta el abuelo y nieta! XD ¡Es broma, es broma! Tampoco es plan de hacer algo así, con mucha diferencia de edad, demasiada y todo ¬¬ XD 

Supongo que recibiré pocos reviews, por la pareja, pero tampoco me importa, ya que este es un one-shot, no tiene continuación y por que quizá así la gente se anima a hacer fics que no sean de la típica pareja (lo siento, pero es verdad, la mayoría de fics son Kurama/Hiei, seguidos por el Kurama/Botan y otros)  

Ya os dejo... jeje es que estoy impaciente, el hecho de pensar en... nada, cosas mías, no os voy a explicar mi vida XD A más así tengo más tiempo para hacer otro XD

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


End file.
